Kyle Bormann
"Belay that order... we've got bigger support inbound" - https://forum.nationstates.net/viewtopic.php?p=34360319#p34360319 Kyle Bormann, otherwise known as Arsenal, is a self-proclaimed superhero and senior at Thomsen High, and a member of the small team known as the Fresno Firestarters. Active on social media, Kyle tries to live up the legacy of the old Firestarters alongside the other members of his team, with a truly unique power set compared to most super-powered youths he has come across. One one occasion, he has even fought the powerful Enforcers known as CORE and PLEX, though came dangerously close to dying during the fight. Background Early Life Kyle Bormann's powers manifested at the young age of 7, well before he reached puberty, where his parents noticed the boy seemingly playing with a set of Revolutionary War era toy army soldiers. They didn't think much of it until the soldiers started moving on their own, in which their interest—and their concern—in their son's powers, grew as he himself grew up. Aside from growing up with a typically normal life, Kyle noticed that as he grew, his army aged with him. Starting from the Revolutionary War era, the army began to change drastically, changing as the boy aged; from the Civil War Era to the World Wars, to the Vietnam War and beyond. As he grew, the army aged too, steadily becoming more powerful and more organized than the previous version until, by 16, the army was the modern United States Military seen today. In that time period, Kyle had gone through two mock wargames with his troops and several schools, practicing with his powers and maintaining regular upkeep and maintenance of his troops while also attempting to stay in his school, all thanks to monetary issues involving his family. With his mother being unemployed due to bad luck with work and his father running through several jobs at once while he was still in middle school, Kyle attempted to try his hardest to stay in, even though, inevitably, he knew that his family would run out of money soon, Unwillng to turn to a life of crime to try and fund his family, Kyle resorted to doing several odd jobs around town to scrape up enough money to fund his family, many of which involved using his troops to help him complete tasks. Luckily for Kyle, his above average grades at school and financial situation caught the attention of the school board, which would later give him and his family financial aid to move to San Diego, where the famed Thomsen High was located. Entering into the school as a Freshman, Kyle refined and improved his abilities and control over his power, whilst also receiving an education that all of his friends back home would envy, all for free. The Fresno Firestarters With the end of school quickly approaching, however, Kyle, now a senior, enrolled into a military school in Fresno, where he felt his tactical knowledge and skill with his miniature army would help him to eventually become a high-ranking army officer. He would later meet Giovanni Emiliani, aka "Laserhawk," the leader of a B-list team of young adult heroes known as the Fresno Firestarters. There, Kyle forged a friendship with fellow members Kiera Ambrose/Vector, Daniel McTavish/White Knight, and Billy Reeves/Master Fury, soon joining the ranks of the team as its newest member: Arsenal. Invasion Sometime in early-mid July, two aliens from the planet Alcyoneus 9C0C named CORE and PLEX would land on earth, with a mission to destroy any superhumans they considered to be a threat to their homeworld and creator. This would later lead them to butt heads with the Fresno Firestarters, who engaged the robots and were swiftly defeated. However, after hearing of news of a massive military mobilization several continents away, the robotic aliens would abruptly leave the Firestarters, leaving them battered and injured after an intense fight. Powers and abilities Kyle has a very unique, tactically-based superpower that can serve as a great supporting power on a team. *'Army Creation —' Kyle is capable of summoning an entire miniature army to his side at any time. The toy-sized combat force is identical in composition to the real-world United States Military, circa 2017, and includes respective (fictional, for his case) army units, battalions, brigades, vehicles, ships, aircraft etc. The miniature army in question is a fully-fledged and formidable combat force in military terms, and is even capable of a degree of autonomy, to some extent. The army is self-aware and actively loyal to Kyle, and can simply be "packed up" and "stored" in a sort of Hammerspace-like environment in an energy form if Kyle needs to move someplace else. Despite its small stature, the army's firepower is not to be underestimated, as concentrated firepower from a sufficiently-sized infantry force can injure or incapacitate opponents, while tanks and aircraft and other vehicles still maintain ample firepower—albeit firepower that is half of their original size. The army is capable of creating buildings such as firebases and bunkers, and small firing positions. However, despite his tiny army's firepower, it should be noted that when Kyle's army takes catastrophic losses, or loses a large amount of soldiers/equipment at once, he takes damage as well, relative to the losses he receives. Large losses will deal large injuries, while smaller losses can simply be shrugged off. Additionally, Kyle's army, like all armies, require proper logistics to function. In order to properly maintain and supply the army, it must gather resources, much like a RTS video game. This resource, Credits, comes in the form of logistics depots, which the army passively or actively can place in strategic locations to extract credits steadily. The logistics vehicles for transporting Credits from Logistics Depots to HQ buildings are entirely vulnerable, and creating new troops not only requires time, but also resources, all of which Kyle must have if he wants to sustain long periods of combat. *'Ultimate Tactician —' Already well-inclined on military tactics and strategy, Kyle's mini-military contains a number of generals, admirals, and other officers which he is capable of consulting at any moment. In addition to helping lead the miniature army, this command staff may also provide real-time guidance and insight to Kyle in many situations, and have proven time and time again that they are an intelligent and effective batch of leaders. Notable Battles Key: W = Win L = Loss I = Inconclusive D = Draw *"Red Team" vs "Blue Team" Milsim — Red Team W Round 1, Blue team W Round 2 *Fresno Firestarters vs CORE and PLEX — Pyrrhic W (CORE and PLEX withdraw, not without beating the team senseless) Trivia *Kyle Apparently likes grand strategy, RTS games, Military history, and good food. His favorite in particular is a "well-done hamburger." *Kyle aspires to achieve the rank of Colonel in the military. *Kyle's miniature Navy SEALS have, on one occasion, saved him from a would-be mugger in a store, after hitching a ride on him without his knowledge.